Temporary Home
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: He had made a promise that the angelic man he had given his heart to would have a home, and he wasn't about to become a liar... Prompt for EshaNapoleon!


**Title**: Temporary Home  
**Rating**: M - Mature  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Batista/Rey  
**Warnings**: Slash, sex  
**Summary**: He had made a promise that the angelic man he had given his heart to would have a home, and he wasn't about to become a liar...

**AN**: This is for XxShawns Guardian AngelxX's Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt Challenge thing, and is for EshaNapoleon. I love the hell out of you, Esha, and I hope you like this. By the way, the fic with that BatistaRey I promised you is coming. When I can convince my muses to work with me more.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TemporaryHome**

Bright brown eyes watched as the people walked by him, clearly unwilling to get involved with anyone who looked like him: filthy clothes, bruises and scrapes. He didn't really mind anymore that he was being ignored. He would rather be ignored than looked at with the sorrowful and sympathetic eyes of the bleeding hearts, or the scornful and frustrated looks by those who wanted the so-called "scum" of the city off the streets - and probably behind bars. The Mexican shook his head, a sigh escaping from pale and soft lips.

His thoughts were interrupted by a huge Greek-Fillipino man coming out of the alley behind him. The differences between the two men were astounding. Where the Mexican was small, the Greek-Fillipino was huge. Lean muscles and tattoos covered the Mexican's upper torso, while the Greek man had only a few tattoos, and thick strong muscles.

"You feel better, Rey, now that he won't bother you?" he asked, his voice sounding of a mixture of amusement and frustration. Rey's eyes moved to the alley, even though he couldn't see anything, before he nodded, a smile easing onto his face. He turned his gaze to the larger man.

"Much," Rey said. "Thank you, Dave."

Another difference added to a long list that seemed to have no end: where Rey was covered in filth and grime, Dave was immaculate. He was the man who had found Rey, that terrified, San Diego native, lost in an underground world. He had gotten Rey out of there, but had to let him go back when he found out that Rey had to save his children. Unfortunately, the two young children had been killed. When Rey found that out, he had tried to go back to Dave, but Dave had let his family into his home. He left Rey with a promise:

_As soon as I can, I'll bring you home._

That had been what was urging Rey on. Dave was a protective, passionate man, determined to make sure that Rey was as comfortable as possible while he was stuck on the streets.

Dave's hand touching his shoulder caught Rey's attention, and he looked up, brown and brown meeting as their eyes locked.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Dave said. Rey blinked, but nodded, smiling with a faint blush when Dave's hand moved to hold his.

Dave led Rey past the homeless shelter he usually dropped Rey off at, earning him a look of confusion. Dave merely smiled mysteriously and kept walking, making his strides a bit longer so that Rey had to really move to keep up with him.

Rey gasped when they ended up on a familiar street, his heart running rampant in his chest. Was Dave really going to _finally_ take him home? Rey nearly collapsed in relief when they walked into Dave's house. The Mexican fixed the larger man with a look of surprise. Dave merely smiled, easily picking Rey up and holding the smaller man to him, walking up the stairs. He put his lips against Rey's ear, a chaste kiss preceding softly whispered words:

_"Welcome to your new home, Rey."_

Rey was overwhelmed and decided to just settle for looking around at his new surroundings, taking everything in, and trying to memorize everything at once.

Dave opened a door, revealing a large blue and white-themed bathroom. The tile on the floor, on the inside of the shower stall, and covering the walls, were all of interchanging blue and white tile. The shower stall was large enough for three people, with sliding doors made of opaque glass, a towel bar easily within reach. On the far wall of the bathroom, in front of a wall covered floor to ceiling by a mirror, was a jacuzzi-sized tub. Dave gently put Rey on his feet, grabbing two fluffy white towels from the closet door that was betwen the tub and the sink.

"Dave, this is beautiful," Rey breathed. Dave smiled, putting the towels on the side of the tub. He started the water in the tub as he thanked Rey, pulling the black shirt off his body. Rey's gaze moved from examining the bathroom to look at Dave himself. Dave fixed Rey with a look that clearly asked the smaller man what he was waiting for. Rey turned a faint shade of pink, but put his hands on the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off his body.

Dave's eyes watched Rey hungrily, and when the shirt was finally alongside Dave's on the floor, Dave stood, his legs crossing the short distance between himself and Rey. The larger man placed his hands on Rey's hips, leaning down toward Rey to press their lips together with a passionate kiss. Rey's eyes closed before he could help himself, and was responding with an unchained desire he hadn't been aware he even had.

Dave pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Get in the tub, Rey," Dave requested, quickly shedding his own pants and boxers. Rey's eyes were glued to the perfection of Dave's body, licking his lips. Dave climbed into the tub, turning the water off. The water moved across Dave's body as the jets pumped. Rey swallowed, removing his own pants and boxers, somehow unashamed of his mostly-hard erection. He lowered himself into the water, a content moan escaping him. Dave moved, grabbing a soft white rag and a bottle of men's shower gel, squeezing it onto the rag.

He moved over to Rey after rubbing the rag, gently running his hands over Rey's body, moving the soap over the toned muscles of Rey's back, then up and down his arms. Rey moaned with pleasure as the grime and stink of the street were replaced by a feeling of clean, and the welcome scent of the shower gel.

Dave's soothing hands continued to move, standing Rey up, running the rag over powerful legs, legs Dave knew would be perfect for Rey to ride him. The rag moved up more, teasingly washing the tight muscle of Rey's ass, causing the Mexican's breath to hitch. Dave dropped the rag, catching Rey's attention with the soft sound of the rag hitting the water. Hazed brown eyes and parted pink lips gave Rey's arousal away, even as his engorged cock stood at attention. Dave took one sudsy hand, wrapping it around Rey's cock, making him moan. Dave started an easy up and down motion, content to watch Rey's eyes flutter closed, his teeth closing on his bottom lip, his hips involuntairily moving and thrusting into Dave's hand.

Rey's first vocalization, with words, was Dave's name, breathlessly released from his lips as one sudsy finger teased Rey's entrance. Rey clenched his fingers into Dave's shoulders, spreading his legs more as the finger moved in and out of his hole. Dave then inserted another finger, scissoring the two, stretching Rey more and more, thoroughly pleased with the moans and muttered Spanglish phrases escaping Rey's lips.

Dave stopped after a few minutes, removing his hands from Rey's body, unable to deny himself what he really wanted any longer. He stood, the water falling off his body in waves, immediately drawing Rey's attention down the sculpted chest, well-defined abs, and thick, hard dick standing upright and ready. Dave pressed his lips to Rey's, kissing him hungrily, easily maneuvering Rey in front of the mirror. Dave broke the kiss, and Rey turned, his palms going flat on the edge of the tub, his feet steady, his legs spread, his back arched to present his ass to Dave. Dave muttered something under his breath before guiding his hard cock to Rey's tight hole, pushing into Rey, groaning in unison with the smaller man. Dave pulled out and slammed back in, causing Rey to cry out in pleasure. Dave's hands held onto Rey's hips, pounding into the smaller man, watching the expressions of pleasure cross Rey's face. Rey opened his eyes when Dave's hand came around from his hip to hold his dick, stroking it furiously in time with his own thrusts. Rey moaned, watching with fascination as his reflection did the same. Dave moved them, standing Rey up, groaning when Rey cried out. Dave pounded into Rey, slamming his dick into Rey's prostate. Rey's eyes were locked on the reflection, watching himslf as he reacted to Dave's cock inside him, the big hand stroking his own dick. He panted something in Spanish, but then cried out as he came, his seed splashing onto the mirror and Daves hand. Dave grunted, digging his fingers into Rey's hips as he thrust again, crying out his release and filling Rey.

The two stayed together long enough for Dave to catch his breath. Then, he picked up the discarded rag, cleaning himself, Rey, and the mirror, before pulling Rey into his lap, smiling when Rey immediately snuggled up to him.

"Thank you, Dave," Rey whispered against Dave's skin. Dave smiled.

"You're welcome, Rey. Love you." Dave felt the smile and soft sigh of content against his skin, just over his heart.

"Love you too."

**FIN**

**AN**: I thought it was the perfect amount of sweet, cute, and hot. Anyway, next one's coming up when I can get it. Hope you all enjoyed it!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
